The present invention is directed to the field of ceramic actuators and capacitors and relates more particularly to a ceramic capacitor or actuator having improved mechanical characteristics, and where used as an actuator having improved expansion characteristics and resistance to breakage after repeated cycles of use. Still more particularly, the invention hereof is directed to a method of manufacturing an actuator or capacitor of the type described. For convenience, the method and article of the instant invention will be referred to as a ceramic actuator or actuators. As used herein, such term is intended to encompass ceramic capacitors.